Transfer trouble
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: The DWMA is an organization that was made to rid the world of evil and witches, but what happens when witches and wizards arrive as transfer students? Will Maka and the gang be able to handle these new students? or will everything just fall into chaos?
1. What's happening

**This is my new Crossover of Soul eater and Wizard101. This is going to be a first or second attempt at this kind of story so leave me a review and tell me how I did. Disclaimer, I do not own Soul eater or Wizard101 that all belongs to kings isle except my O.C. Melissa BlueBreeze, nor do i own the other O.C.'s that will be appearing in the story.  
**

Maka, Soul, and the other sat through their class as usual, the bell rang dismissing the class as usual. Their day was as boring as ever, "Hey Soul let's go get a mission" Maka told her partner, walking down the hall way "Yeah we need to recollect the 99 Kishin eggs." Kid, Liz, and Patty left to go look at the board for missions as well. Black star and Tsubaki had to catch up on some missions they failed, so they had left to go try and complete them, again.

Kid had just showed up no more then week before, he'd been famous for defeating Anubis and Black star was furious for him taking his "Spotlight" so Soul, Black star, and Kid ended up getting into a fight right out in front of the DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy. To cut it short they, Kid used his special attack Death cannon on Soul and Black star, coughed blood because his hair and symmetry were off and ended up losing(sorry I'm not good with explaining this type of thing).

It had been one week sense Kid's arrival at the DWMA and he was already the talk of the school. Black star didn't like this one bit and was determined to be in the spotlight once again. During their class Professor Stein entered the room sitting backwards on his chair as usual. But, something was different about that day, and Maka could tell something was up "Good morning everyone" he said staring to take roll of the students "As you all may know, we will be receiving some Guests as well as transfer students to Death city and the DWMA soon, so when they arrive, give them a warm welcome and try to be friendly. Oh and before I forget Maka, Black star, Kid you and your partners are wanted in the death room, Lord death wishes to speak with all of you." Stein said placing the attendance book on the table, explaining to the class about what they were going to be dissecting that day.

In the death room Maka and the others were entering, Maka then called Lord Death on the Mirror that stood there in the middle, she breathed on the mirror and wrote 42-42-564. Ripples appeared in the mirror as Death appeared in it. "Hiya, wazzup?" Lord death said with a bounce in the mirror. "Meister Maka reporting sir" she said with a small wave, "Ah good you're all here, I'll get strait to the point, you all heard about the transfer students correct?" he asked, they replied with a nod "Good now listen closely, these students are from a world known as Wizard city," the name caused Soul to raise his eye brow while the others gave curious looks about the name, "these children are witches and wizards and I'm telling you know so you know, do not attack them. Their headmaster is a very kind man and I don't want this school to be one he disapproves of." Death said holding his hand in front of him, the seven students all stood in shock after hearing there soon to be class mates were witches and wizard.

"Father, are you sure witches and Wizard are going to be coming to this school?" Death nodded "What if they're spies trying to destroy the school?" Black star added "That is not possible, I've known Professor Ambrose for a long time, I know him quiet well, and he would never train students of his to be like this witches you all know of."

After about ten minutes of explaining everything, Lord Death asked them as well as other students about being foster families to the exchange students while they're were studying in death city. Spreading the word about foster families many volunteered right after the mere mention on it, the gang weren't told how many there'd be, so, better to be over prepared then under right?

**Meanwhile in Wizard city**

"Gamma, are all the students ready to go to death city?" an elderly man dressed in a blue robe and, bent, pointed hat with stars, moons, and suns decorated asked putting a quill into an ink vile "Yes head master Ambrose, they will be leaving by tomorrow afternoon" Gamma, the headmasters pet owl, said sitting on his stand. "Very good, can you go and get Melissa BlueBreeze for me?" After a nod Gamma flew off out the window and straight to Ravenswood where the classes just finished their lessons for the day.

Head master Ambrose looked over the document he'd just finished and nodded in approval. "I hope Melissa can handle taking charge of this, she may not be the strongest student we have but she's never let me down before." He said placing the document into an envelope closed his wax symbol. The door to his office opened and in flew Gamma and a tanned skinned girl with Sapphire blue eyes, who looked about 16 years old, wearing a purple and dark blue colored robe, boots, and cap that looked like they were meant for a dessert.

"Ah Melissa, good to see you. Listen I couldn't find a volunteer to take charge of the trip while your all at death city so I was hoping you could take charge while you're all there, is that alright with you?" he ask "If no one else is willing to then sure I'll take charger." Melissa said with a nod, Ambrose gave a relaxed sign as he then grabbed the envelope off his desk "When you get to death city please ask for this to be delivered to Lord Death of the DWMA, understand?" he asked giving her Melissa replied with a nod "Good, now finally one last thing, if anything happen while you're there I want to know that you'll handle any situation that comes up got?" he asked again but with a deep concerned tone in his voice "I'll do my best not to let you down Headmaster" she said with smile.

Looking at the clock on his wall, Headmasters Ambros's eye widened in shock "My goodness is it that time already? Melissa, Gamma please go make sure all the other students are ready to go, you haven't got much time left to finish packing." He finished shooing the two off with a gesture of his hands. They left in a rush and the door closed behind them.

**Authors notes:**

Well there everyone is chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize for it being so short, please look forward to the next chapter. I will be adding the OC's of 7 other witch's or wizards and I will be leaving character info here at the bottom of the story, so if you want your character in the story leave a description in the reviews. This is my character i will show as an example.

Name: Melissa BlueBreeze

Age:16

Level:52

Main School: Life

Secondary School: Death

Additional Schools (List known spells from additional schools): Balance(spirit charm & ward), Storm (Storm shield), Fire (Fire shield)

Hair color: Leaf green

How hair is worn: Free flowing

Eye color: sapphire blue

Skin color: tanned

Height:4'8-5'0

Preferred type of outfit: Sultan's Turban, Robes, shoes(all for lvl 50's)

Wand/Staff/Weapon: Charmer's mystical flute

Mom: Jessica BlueBreeze

Dad: Anthony BlueBreeze

Siblings: Kane(Younger Fraternal twin) and Isaac BlueBreeze (One year younger)

Mount: Purple fairy wings

Pet(s) (Ages not needed):Miss Jake (Shen-long Dragon), Baby Snoopie(rain colossus), King chase (storm colossus), King Leo (Damp Demon), King Whiskers (Snake in a basket), Kitty (fierce hound), Madam Haley (Krok), Miss Haley (dragon), Miss Moose (Rain colossus), Miss Zoey (Satyr), Mister Chase (Storm snow man), Princess Misty (rain colossus), Princess Ruby (Dragon), Queen Vaden (rain colossus),Sir Rocco (cyclops)

Home World: Mooshu

Likes: Helping others, pulling pranks, fooling people with heavenly smile, old Japanese style traditions, martial arts, studying, reading, drawing, dueling

Dislikes: Anyone who hurts, breaks, or destroys anything she holds deer to her(can be people too), rudeness, perverts, cats (allergic),

Personality traits: Photographic memory, kindness towards all others, overprotective of others, talks to much if in deep conversation.

Biography: Melissa BlueBreeze at a young(er) age was shown by her mother how to use magic along with each different school and what they were like for the day when Melissa was to travel to wizard city. Her mother found she was talented when she used her mother's wand and accidentally summon Nature's wraith while playing and swinging the wand. Her mother showed her how to summon creatures from each school of magic but Melissa preferred life over the others, when a war broke out in Mooshu, her father were called to help defend their home land from the invaders, he never returned. When the town was invaded Melissa's mother, Jessica, took her three children to her friend, Sylvia's, house in Wizard city away from the war, they've lived in wizard city ever since.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: Any school any level but preferably life and death

Home (If moved out of dorm): Sultan's palace/ Massive Fantasy palace

Additional info (Not needed): Flourishing dagger (Dirk), Scarecrow's sinister vial (Amulet), and the Gurtok virus ring.

This will be my character in the story so please fill out the information provided. I'll wait for applicants till June 30 2012, I will also message you if your character makes the cut, so I wish you all luck. You can also copy and paste this information into a review if you wish to submit a character for the story.

Name:

Age:

Level:

Main School:

Secondary School:

Additional Schools(List known spells from additional schools):

Hair color:

How hair is worn:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Preferred type of outfit (colors too):

Wand/Staff/Weapon:

Mom:

Dad:

Siblings:

Mount:

Pet(s)(Ages not needed):

Home World:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality traits:

Biography:

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with:

Home (If moved out of dorm):

Additional info (Not needed):


	2. Biography

**Hey everyone SniperKing here with chapter 2 of Transfer trouble. After waiting what seems like forever, I finaly have all (or most) of the required number of characters for the chapter. So without further a due here is the list of characters I chose, which wasn't much by the way, for the story.**

DeathySophia

Name: Joshua Ravendusk (Jo)

Age: 15

Level: 50-ish

Main School: Death

Secondary School: Myth

Additional Schools: Ice

Hair color: jet black

How hair is worn: messy

Eye color: hazel colored

Skin color: tan

Height: average

preferred type of outfit : In Wizardcity he wears black&red-trimmed hooded shirt with matching pants and shoes. He usually also wears black traveling cloak

Wand/Staff/Weapon: black wooden staff with a little onix on top

Mom: Alyssa Stewart

Dad: David Stewart

Mount: Swiftshadow Wings or Purple Glider

Pet(s): Death Ninja Pig named Bandit and Red Ghost named Lucky

Home World: Earth

Likes: Extreme sports, crazy things, being in crowds

Dislikes: doing nothing, boring people, losing

Personality traits: brave to the level of being reckless but that's just because he can, proud and has high confidence and is intelligent for he's Death student, loves doing anything extreme and challenge, hates losing, hard to forget grudges, but basically he's nice and loves to hang around with friends. Never make him angry because he'll be your worst enemy :P

Biography: Jo is the only son of a wealthy family in USA. He has a good life but at 1 cost; he doesn't know how a family really is. His parents rarely go home and rarely spend time with him. He grows 'wild' due to the lack of attention and love. He does what he wants and won't listen to anyone, skipping school often, and hang around as a street punk. His parents realized that and now trying to make up for their neglect.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: any as long as they are fun

Home: Death House

Ra'zac Warlord

Name: Morgrim Deathspear

Age: 13

Level: 50

Main School: Death

Secondary School: Ice

Hair color: Black

how hair is worn: Long and straight.

Skin color: Pale.

Height: 4' 11"

Preferred type of outfit: Black robes, black hood and cloak.

Wand/Staff/Weapon: Spear with obsidian blade

Mom: Audrey Deathspear

Dad: Caleb Deathspear

Siblings: None

Mount: None

Pet(s)(Ages not needed): Black widow (Casts the Black Widow spell)

Home World: Grizzleheim

Likes: Spiders, the shadows, the outdoors.

Dislikes: Crowds, extreme heat.

Personality traits: Crafty and subtle. Prefers to be the one pulling the strings than the one doing the fighting.

Biography: Grew up in Grizzleheim until age 11 when he was accepted into Ravenwood.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: Other death students, doen't quite get along well with low levels or the fire, life, and balance schools.

Home: Death House

Guest (Need name)

Name: Onyx Seawhisper

Age:15

Level:15

Main School: death

Secondary School: none, is strictly death student

Hair color: blue

How hair is worn: down and free

Eye color: Icy blue

Skin color: brownish tan

Height:5ft 4inches

Preferred type of outfit: a hood with red and black

Wand/Staff/Weapon: staff of the grave

Mom: Monica

Dad: Aden

Siblings: none

Mount: black winged stallion

Pet(s): red and black dragon named Bone

Home World: was born and bred in wizard city

Likes: being independent, her independent studies, dark clothing, chocolate, Bone, skulls, The colors black and white, red, blue and hot pink, poetry

Dislikes: when people think she's from the storm school because of her eyes, hair, last name, and love of swimming, when people try to take off her hood, when people try to touch her staff or spell book

Personality traits: she is very caring, but independent and stubborn, she likes to be in the dark, but truly does shine if you make her perform or stage, and she is very calm, but if you really push her buttons and annoy her she will seriously EXPLODE! Due to her being so independent, she doesn't really talk much, but if you befriend her, and get her to open up, she is a great friend, and if you fight with her in battle, she won't ever let you fall. However, if you aren't close with her, she can be Icey, and she doesn't get involved with things like if someone is getting bullied or if someone has relationship issues, she won't butt in.

Biography: born and bred in Wizard City, but lives on the mysterious and secret NightSide in her own house(the death house). Both her parents were death wizards and she strives to be just as good as them, even better, so she spends much of her time in independent studies and battling the undead to train and learn. Her opinion on Malistaire is that he was evil and wrong, but cannot deny that he was a powerful and strong wizard. She also doesn't like people to no, that she loves to garden. ;)

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: because of her secret love of gardening and swimming, she can get along well with life and storm students, but also due to her imagination, she can get along with myth students as well.

ErinCollins

Name: Sarah Goldflower

Age: 16

Level: 25

Main School: Balance

Secondary School: Ice

Additional Schools: none

Hair color: Brown

How hair is worn: Straight down

Eye color: Green

Skin color: white

Height: 5'6

Preferred type of outfit: Krokotopia style clothing

Wand/Staff/Weapon: Staff of Krokotep

Mom: Molly Goldflower

Dad: Andrew Goldflower

Siblings: none

Mount: none

Pet(s): A Krok named Madem Haley

Home World: Krokotopia

Likes: Swimming, stargazing, writing letters to her parents.

Dislikes: Being bossed around, spiders, doing nothing.

Personality traits: Calm and courageous, willing to fight for her beliefs, a little over protective of friends and a big chatterbox.

Biography: Leaving Krokotopia at age 8 she dedicated herself to mastering Balance and one day ruling Krokotopia and one day becoming Queen. But for now she has to get through school and keep her grades up.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: Does best with balance around her own level

Shadowwalker00

Name: Robert Darkblood

Age: 17

Level: 24

Main School: Death

Secondary School: storm

Hair color: dark to milk chocolate brown

How hair is worn: strait and occasionally in a noble looking pony tail

Eye color: chocolate brown to black (depending on mood)

Skin color: bluish pale white

Height: 6'2"

Preferred type of outfit: what protects the best (usaly in black ,white, purple and yellow)

Wand/Staff/Weapon: staff of the grave

Mom: none

Dad: none

Siblings: none

Mount: crow wings

Pet(s): storm oni(demon)

Home World: Avalon

Likes: reading

Dislikes: unnecessary noise

Personality traits: calm and collected always a supporting shoddier

Biography: After studying for years about the undead he decides to transfer to the DWMA to help bring Pease to the undead and untested.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: all

Echo9hotel

Name: Reed IceMask

Age: 16

Level: 32

Main School: Fire (don't ask)

Secondary School: Myth

Additional Schools: balance

Hair color: black

How hair is worn: spiky

Eye color: blue

Skin color: tan

Height: 5'6

Preferred type of outfit: samurai armor

Wand/Staff/Weapon: katana

Mom: unknown

Dad: Mark Icemask

Siblings: Ash lionflower (adopted)

Mount: Seraph wings

Pet(s): midnight ice troll, Bernie fire elf, secret myth pixie, hammy rocko and shocker hydra

Home World: Dragonspyre

Likes: music, comic books, sleeping, cooking, hanging out with friends, making new friends (that aren't assholes), training, crafting, fire (obviously), saving animals

Dislikes: assholes, being startled, natural illnesses, spiders, being near explosions, being without his tech, young children (for now), anyone that hurts his friends, bullies, someone taking his food, argent people

Personality traits: gets angry easily but is quick to get over it, is VERY random (sometimes he uses it along with his anger), willing to help others in need, strong willed, kind to others, likes to pick fights with people he doesn't like, likes to play with fire as long as he doesn't catch things on fire

Biography: At age 11 he was a happy child always wanting to learn the ways of magic like all others, after enrolling in the Ravenwood School of magic it was destined that he was to join the school of Fire, the one school his father despised more than anything. After being shunned by his father he lived a lonely and independent live, relying on nobody but his stepsister Ash and his friends for any kind of comfort.

What Schools/levels does he/she get along well with: all schools, all levels (except people who think just because they're a higher level than others they think they are better)

Home: Fire school house

**These are the witches and wizards I've picked for my story so congratulations for all of you who had posted a character, but I'm still willing to keep accepting O.C.'s a guest character so please don't feel left out because I didn't pick you.**


	3. To Death city

**This is my new Crossover of Soul eater and Wizard101. This is going to be a first or second attempt at this kind of story so leave me a review and tell me how I did. Disclaimer, I do not own Soul eater or Wizard101 that all belongs to kings isle except my O.C. Melissa BlueBreeze, nor do I own Joshua Ravendusk made by DeathySophia, Morgrim Deathspear made by Ra'zac Warlord, ****Onyx Seawhisper made by an unknown person, Sarah Goldflower made by ErinCollins, Robert Darkblood made by Shadowwalker00, and Reed Icemask made by Echo9hotel.**

"Alright everyone you all ready to go?" Headmaster Ambrose asked the group of students waiting inside the spiral door room.

Several students nodded, others were jumping up and down with joy, and other stood there like they just didn't give a damn.

"We're ready headmaster; we're just waiting for you." Melissa said patting her pet, a little onyx Shenlong dragon that had rapped itself around her neck.

"All right then, now I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, is that understood?" Ambrose asked looking over the group of students in front of him.

Once again they just nodded or stood there. With an accepting nod he walked over to the spiral door, tapping each of the different spiral keys in a pattern. With all the keys now glowing the door opened to a rainbow colored vortex. Student after student walked through till it was finally Melissa's turn to walk through.

"Melissa" headmaster Ambrose called to her before she could walk through, "I'm counting on you Melissa, don't let me down you hear?" the old man said with a smile.

"Yes headmaster" Melissa said with a bow, before walking through the portal. As the door slammed shut behind her, and Melissa flew through the portal she thought to herself "What kind of world in this going to be like? How are the people compared to at wizard city? Well, I'll just have to see when I get there."

As she approached the end of the portal she found the others looking around at the large city that lay before them. Dusting herself off Melissa grabbed everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone gather around, we need to do a head count to make sure that everyone is here." After about a minute or two Melissa nodded in approval, 35 students were here and not a single one was left behind. "Alright now we're going to break off into groups of 7, when I call your name please step forward." She explained opening her spell book to the attendance page she'd made. "Joshua Ravendusk"

"Just Jo please" he said stepping forward.

"Morgrim Deathspear"

"Here" he said grumbling.

"Onyx Seawhisper"

"Here" the girl said cheerfully.

"Sarah Goldflower"

"Hang on a sec" she said to another student she was talking to "Here" she said before talking to the girl once again.

"She's going to be trouble I know it." Melissa thought to herself before reading the next name. "Robert Darkblood"

"Here" he said comfily.

"Reed Icemask"

"Here" he also said comfily.

"Ok, those of you I called your with me. Let's get going to the academy." Melissa said gesturing the students to follow her while the other captains called the students in their groups.

Looking at the map page in her spell book Melissa and her classmates walked up and down several streets till coming to a large stair case leading to a building with a skull on it. Walking up the large staircase would be to boring to Melissa decided to make conversation.

"Well this school is definitely different, what do you think Jo?"

"I don't know, but I hope its fun." He said smiling.

"What about you guys?" she said looking back to the others.

"I could care less Theurgist." Morgrim said growling at her.

"I don't know" Onyx said looking around.

Sarah was whispering her friends too much too even pay attention.

"Seems similar to Halloween town." Robert said with a smirk.

"What about you Reed?" Melissa asked looking back at him.

Reed wasn't paying attention because he was juggling 3 fire balls with his MP3 player blasting in his ears.

"REED!" Melissa shouted barley catching his attention.

Staring at Melissa, he held one fire ball in his right hand, caught the second in his left and the final fell right on top on his head, lighting his hat on fire. Putting the fire out in barley a second he wiped the soot off his hat.

"What?" he asked taking an ear buds out.

"I said, what do you think of the school?" she asked once again.

"The school?" he said looking up "Oh the school, I don't really care as long as I can play with my fire." He said replacing the ear bud back into his ear.

Everyone stared at him for a second before continuing up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, the group could see they were the first group there. There 7 kids all around there own age, as well as a man with a bolt through his head; his clothes and face were all covered in stitches. Finally there was a figure that didn't look human at all with a funny looking skull mask.

"Ah hello, and welcome to the DWMA I am Lord Death it's an honor to meet you." Death said extending a gigantic hand towards Melissa, who was closest to him.

"Hello I am Melissa Bluebreeze" she said with a bow "this is Jo Ravendusk, Morgrim Deathspear, Onyx Seawhisper, Sarah Goldflower, Robert Darkblood, and Reed Icemask." She said gesturing to each of them as she said their names.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Death said bouncing backwards. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves." Death said looking at the 7 students beside him.

"H-hello I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." The blond haired girl said

She wore a short plaid skirt, a white shirt with a green and white striped tie, and black two button cloak that reached down to her shins. Soul had silver colored hair and a headband with the word "soul" stitched onto it as well as what looked like a mouth, he wore a yellow and black button up coat and a pair of red denim jeans.

"Hello my name is Tsubaki, this is my partner Blackstar." the woman said bowing before the witch's and wizards. She looked around the age of 20 maybe, but based on the fact that this is a school she is most likely 16 or 17.

She looked somewhat like a ninja, her hair was in a long and thin pony tail, and a scarf around her neck, a sleeveless outfit with a skirt going down to her ankles, a belt, and a couple arm guards going up the length of her arms, and finally a gold star on the right breast of her uniform. Black Star was tied up for some reason with chains, but his outfit was somewhat like Tsubakis. He was very muscular, had a black shirt with no sleeves and a coaler that covered his neck, a black set of fingerless gloves that had a star on then matching the ones on his shoulder and shoes, and finally a white set of pants.

"You must be Kid, Liz, and Patty right?" Robert asked to the remaining 3.

"Yes, you are correct. This is Liz and Patty." Kid said pointing to the girls next to him.

Kid was dressed like a business man in all black clothes except the under shirt which was white and three parallel white stripes in his hair. Liz and Patty had somewhat matching uniforms on, red tops with no sleeves, ties, bellies exposed, cowboy hats, boots and short shorts except Liz had skin tight jeans.

"Well I suppose that concludes our introductions, Stein help me greet the other students, Maka can you and Soul show Melissa and her friends around?" Death asked looking toward her.

Morgrim scoffed at the word 'friend'.

"Yes sir" Maka said nervously before gesturing for Melissa and the others to follow.

After about 2 or 3 hour or so the witch's and wizards were shown the entire school, the classrooms, and the death room, where do get missions, Maka even explained how the whole collecting soul's thing worked.

"I see, this is going to be interesting" Robert said smiling with his arms crossed. "Do we gather the Souls too?" he asked

"Now that I think about it, that's a maybe" Maka said placing a finger on her chin "You are students, transfer technically, but you also use magic so I can't really tell you if you can or not."

"What's it matter, I don't think they'd be up to it." Soul said with a smile "None of you could be as cool as me anyway." He remarked pointing to himself.

"Yeah right" Reed said glaring daggers at him.

"Hey you better keep a cool head otherwise I'm hauling yours back to wizard city on a pike." Melissa said pointing to him. "You got it?"

"Ok ok, sorry it's just I hate people who think they're better than others." He explained crossing his arms.

"Your scary, you know that?" Soul said flinching. "So what kind of magic do you guys know?" he asked examining each of their outfits.

"Oh, I'm a Theurgist my rank is grandmaster, my magic deals with the hum and harmonic tones of nature, we are normally called Life wizards because we heal other to keep them alive in combats." Melissa explained creating a green orb in her hand. "Life is normally a support type school I guess, but we're not weak so don't be fooled."

"I'm a pyromancer Magus rank, my school kind of gives me away. I'm a fire wizard; my school is more of damage over time type school. My father was hoping I would continue our family traditions but becoming a Thaumaturge or ice wizard. My father actually shunned me from the family when I became a fire wizard." Reed said looking downward. "But that's all in the past."

"Good don't need you getting all emotional on us." Morgrim said smirking. "I'm a death wizard or necromance Grandmaster rank."

Maka and Soul both got chills running up their spines hearing the word Necromance.

"Jo and Robert are Necromancers too you know."He said seeing the nervous looks on their faces.

"Let them speak for themselves would you." Melissa said

"I'm a Balance wizard, my rank is an adept, my class is commonly called sorcery, balance is one of the harder schools to master that's why I picked it, and some of my friends are sorcerers too. You want to be a friend of mine? We could have so much fun together." Sarah was saying going on and on.

"Ok ok, stop it ya goof." Melissa said pulling her away from Maka's face.

"Like Morgrim said I'm a necromancer I'm an adept" Robert said glaring up at the DWMA building.

"I'm a grandmaster Necromancer as well." Jo said plainly.

"Well that's all good to know" Maka said with a nervous smile.

"Hey it's getting late where are we going to be sleeping?" Melissa asked Maka and Soul who gave them a confused look.

"Iwas told you would be staying with some of us, maybe you should ask lord Death" Maka said

"Yeah I need to give him this letter anyway." Melissa said pulling the letter from her sleeve.

"Here let me show you to the death room." Maka said gesturing for Melissa to follow her.

After about five minutes the two arrived at the death room.

"Could you wait here please I don't really know my way around and could get lost." Melissa explained to her.

"Yeah, sure" Maka said before leaning against the wall.

With a smile Melissa walked into the death room, walking through the corridor the ceiling looked to have gelatin blades hanging from them. She merely shrugged and kelp walking till she came to a platform where Death stood.

"Ah hello, what can I do for you?" He asked looking as if he'd been expecting her.

"Headmaster Ambrose gave me this letter, he asked me to give it to you." She explained holding the letter.

As Death took the letter he, somehow managed to open it with those gigantic hands of his, and begun reading it. With a nod he placed the letter upside down on the little tea table in the room.

"Thank you I've been expecting this letter. You may go now." He said turning away from her.

"Wait, where are we supposed to sleep?" Melissa asked holding her hand out to him.

Death paused for a second then turned to her "Well, you can stay with Maka, Black star, and my son Kid if you wish, but the letter says some of you have your own houses so your fell to use them if you want" he said turning away from her again.

"Ok thank you that is all I need to know I'll see you later." Melissa said running down the corridor.

Opening the door Maka still leaned against the wall like she said she would.

"We can use our own houses if we have them" Melissa exclaimed with a smile.

Maka gave a relaxing sigh as they started walking down the hall.

**Later that evening**

Melissa sat on the ledge of her home, the Sultan's palace, looking out at the other homes students had, some were class houses, others were world based, like from krokotopia, or Mooshu, and even from Avalon. Large assortment of houses, she smiled, she was looking forward to this for a whole year and now she was finally here.

"This is lovely, new places, new people, and new things to learn." Melissa said looking toward the stars. Miss Jake gave a yawn dosing in and out of sleep while wrapped around her neck. "Let's get to bed Miss Jake, we got a big day tomorrow." She said patting her on the head and walking back toward her house.

"Nice place you've got" a very familiar voice said from behind Melissa.

Turning around Melissa saw both Sarah and Morgrim standing at the bottom of the stair case.

"I can see why Sarah's here, but why you Deathspear?" Melissa said eyeing him curiously.

"Thought I'd stay the night as a way to say sorry for my behavior today" he said with an innocent look on his face.

Raising her eyebrow, she wondered why Morgrim would want to stay with her, he had a house of his own yet we wanted to stay with her. Something was fishy and she didn't like it. After a sigh she let the two into her home.

"Morgrim you can sleep in the large room here" Melissa said gesturing to the throne room in the center of the house. "Sarah and I will sleep in my room" she said patting Sarah on the back.

"Ok sleep tight you two' he said chuckling "I know I will." He whisper as the two turned around the corner.

**Well there you have it guys chapter 3 of Transfer trouble, I hope you all like it and enjoy. For those whose character I used please tell me how I did with your characters and with that till next time everyone!**


	4. Not a good start

**This is my Crossover of Soul eater and Wizard101 so leave me a review and tell me how I did. Disclaimer, I do not own Soul eater or Wizard101 that all belongs to kings isle except my O.C. Melissa BlueBreeze, nor do I own Joshua Ravendusk made by DeathySophia, Morgrim Deathspear made by Ra'zac Warlord, Onyx Seawhisper made by an unknown person, Sarah Goldflower made by ErinCollins, Robert Darkblood made by Shadowwalker00, and Reed Icemask made by Echo9hotel.**

As the morning came, Melissa's alarm clock was silent as it read 7:00. With a groan Melissa got up from her futon and walked over to the clock picking it up.

"Right on time" she said yawning as she walked over to her dresser, putting on her clothes. Miss Jake yawned from under the covers of her futon, "Ah good morning Jake" she said smiling as she walked to Melissa and then climbed up her robes to her normal spot around her neck

Looking back to her Futon she saw that Sarah's was empty. With a quick look around the room, she left her room and walked down the stair case leading from her room to the room prison room she'd set up. Looking into the cage she smiled at the old bones that lay inside, remembering the skeletal pirate that had somehow got itself into her house.

Suddenly there was the smell of eggs and butter coming from the kitchen, as Melissa walked in she saw Sarah cooking some eggs on the stove. The toaster popped and 2 slices of toast flew in the air only to be caught on a levitating plate.

"Morning Melissa" Sarah said in her cheerful voice. "How do you like your eggs?" she asked looking from the stove to Melissa.

With a chuckle she answered "Scrambled please" and with that she sat at the table and looked around "Hey where's Morgrim?" she asked

"He said he had to go and feed his pets before he left." Sarah said scrambling a couple Eggs in a bowl.

Shrugging Melissa decided to go and talk to her genie before eating like she normally did.

"Hey I'll be right back go ahead and eat without me." Melissa said standing up.

Sarah simply nodded as Melissa left. Carefully looking around Melissa walked behind her prison cell and through the fake wall down the secret passage. At the end of the corridor she stood at the entrance to her treasure room, looking downward she smiled as she walked over the bridge and up the spiral pillar to her genie lamp. It was there that she froze, her genie was gone.

"Where is my…Morgrim!" Melissa said grinding her teeth. "That little thief! I'm going to kill him for this" she said growl as she left the treasure room.

Walking back into the kitchen Sarah noticed her angry excretion.

"What's wrong, you lose something?" she asked tilting her head.

"No, Morgrim stole my genie" Melissa walk throwing herself into one of the chairs.

"Oh, I knew that guy was up to no good." Sarah said slamming her hands of the table.

"I'm going to find his if it's the last thing I do" Melissa said clenching a green orb in her hand. Suddenly there was a growl came from her stomach "I should eat first though" she finished placing her hand on her stomach.

Miss Jake moaned showing that she was hungry too.

After Meilssa, Sarah, and Jake had finished eating she walked outside, she noticed many of the other students flying from their houses to Death city. Walking to the ledge she looked over and sighed, walking back a couple yards, before she was able to leave she was called by Sarah.

"Hey Melissa, can I barrow your magic carpet, I don't have my own mount." She explained sliding her foot across the ground.

"Yeah sure" Melissa said whistling for her mount. In only a few seconds it flew out an open window and hover in front of her "Be careful now" she said running towards the ledge.

As she leapt off her butterfly wings opened up and started flapping allowing her to hover in the air, Melissa then dived towards the ground. As she gained speed she opened her wings once again and slowed herself till her once again hovered just above the ground. Looking around she noticed she was in front of the DWMA school building. Looking down the stairs she remembered that, oddly, today was their day off from school.

"Perfect memory my foot" she said was flying down the stair case. Turned the corner to the market she crashed into someone causing them to drop their groceries. "Oh' I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." She said picking up the groceries.

"Oh, that's ok" the girl said sitting up.

"Maka?" Melissa said looking up from the grocery bags. "Oh hey Maka, good morning, have you seen the kid named Morgrim Deathspear, He has pale skin and black clothes and a spear with a blade made of obsidian. He also has a large Black widow as a pet." Melissa quickly explained.

"I think I saw a kid like that with a group of other wizards down the street" Maka said standing up, staring at the little black and purple colored creature around her neck.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Melissa said bear hugging her and quickly flying off down the street, with a determined look on her face.

"That can't be good" Maka said grabbing her bags. Before she could take 2 steps she was stopped once again, this time by a girl on a floating carpet.

"Excuse me, Maka was it, have you seen a tan skinned girl…"

"That way" Maka said pointing the girl further down the street.

"Thanks, I hope Melissa doesn't really kill him" she said quickly flying off down the street.

"Definitely not good" Maka thought dropping the bags and sprinting off down the street after the girl.

**Meanwhile**

Melissa looked around through the groups of witches and wizards from wizard city. After several minutes Miss Jake begun to growl, finally Melissa was able to find who she was looking for.

"Morgrim" she said catching the attention of him and his friends, other death wizards.

"Ah hello" he said holding the genie lamp in his hands. "Looking for this" he said holding it in front of him.

"Just give it back and I won't have to break your arm, deal?" she said holding her hand out.

"Hey calm down, not many people have these you know, I wanted one but can't afford to buy the house, I'll make you a deal, how does that sound?" Morgrim asked with a smile.

"What is it you want?" Melissa asked groaning. Miss Jake had been growling the whole time; she clearly didn't like him or his attitude.

"Why not we have a little duel, the winner gets the lamp" he explained handing the lamp to the kid next to him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Melissa thought to herself "Fine" she said creating a dueling circle in the middle of the street.

Stepping into the dueling circle the two of them drew these cards and begun. Melissa got 2 power pips and Morgrim got one power and one normal pip.

Melissa looked at looked her hand, she had a centaur, dryad, life blade, spirit ward, and sanctuary.

She played the life blade and he played a feint.

Next turn she drew a pixie and got a normal pip, she played the spirit ward on Morgrim but she was poisoned by him as well.

Having three power pips she discarded the pixie and drew the Gnomes treasure card, but it needed 9 pip so she couldn't use it, she discarded the sanctuary and drew another treasure card this time Earthquake. She couldn't use it either. Finally she passed and Morgrim attacked with a vampire.

"Come on, you can do better that, I know you necromancers are better that that." Melissa said yawning.

"Just you wait and see" Morgrim said smirking as he played a life shield.

Attacking with an Imp Melissa got rid of the life shield but also her life blade so it was a minor setback. Morgrim on the other hand played a Tower guard spell. With Four power and three normal pips Melissa played Earthquake destroying all his positive charms and wards. With a growl he played an Empower on himself, and with no death shield, took the most amount of damage from the spell counting in his resistance, giving himself three pips. Passing three rounds Melissa finaly got the pips she need while taking some damage, she was nearly defeated, but also managed to play life blade and spirit charm.

"Your mine now kid" Melissa said casting her 'Gnomes!' treasure card.

A little spot looking empty appeared in the center of the circle, after a second a gnome appeared from behind a tree stump, then leapt from behind it and landed pointy hat in the ground. As another gnome landed on top of the first, followed by a huge swarm of gnomes, in a matter of seconds all the gnomes formed into one gigantic gnome. Its arm then moved from its side, it then begun to move around freely. As the gnome finally was able to move, Smoke flew from around Melissa's feet signifying a critical while charms activated as did the wards around Morgrim, the giant gnome threw its fist at Morgrim knocking him out in one shot.

"Too easy" Melissa said with an evil looking smirk on her face. "I'll take that" she finished pointing her wand at the boy with her lamp.

As it flew out of his hands and over to her, Morgrim by this time hand fallen on all fours groaning.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he shouted looking up toward her "That's a legendary rank spell, you're only a grandmaster" he commented struggling to stand up.

Melissa only giggled as it then turned to a laugh, "Let's just say I've got friends in high places" she said showing 4 more 'Gnomes!' Treasure cards.

Leaving Morgrim speechless she spread her butterfly wings and took off into the sky back towards her home, the Sultan's palace.

Looking into the air Maka saw Melissa flying off into the air with a genie lamp in her hands.

"I hope I'm not too late" she said running off down the street.

Coming up to the, now dispersing, group of wizard city students Maka saw a boy groaning as a boy dressed in green, tan, purple, and gold holding his hands over the boy. His body then was covered by a green aurora, after a second it vanished and the boy stood up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him while he wiped the dust off his clothes.

"Yeah, Melissa took that prank way to seriously" he said looking at her.

With a sigh of relief, Maka looked back toward the sky at the houses floating in the sky.

"I can take you to Melissa if you need to talk to her" a female voice said from behind her.

Maka quickly turned to see Sarah sitting on a floating carpet. It then shook knocking her onto her back.

"Whoa, hey calm down" she said rubbing her hand across the fabric.

"Yeah please take me to Melissa; I need to find out what happened here." Maka said nervous as to whether or not to hope onto the carpet.

"I'm here, you can ask me" Morgrim said

"Save it Morgrim you started all this" Sarah said glaring daggers at him.

Morgrim was in no condition to fight her after being beaten by Melissa so he just waved them off and left with his friends.

"Here hop on" Sarah said patting the spot next to her with a smile.

Nervously Maka climbed on and her onto Sarah fearing she would fall off. The two then quickly took off like wind flying towards the sky.

**Melissa's treasure room**

Walking up to the spiral walkway to the stone slab, she placed the lamp back where it belonged. Finally giving it a rub the genie flew out from the nozzle.

"Greeting o'master of the lamp I grant you a treasure rescued from the eternal sand" he said reaching into the sand around her feet pulling up a bag of gold coins and, oddly, a staff as well as a mount.

With a nod the genie vanished back into the lamp.

"Your cruel, you know that right?" a boy said standing behind her.

Turning to face the boy she was met with the faces of her group, except Sarah and Morgrim of course, standing in front of the ramp leading up to the genie.

"Well what do you expect, I have to keep everyone in check, even if that means beating each one to a pulp" Melissa explained swinging her sword, the LifeForce blade..

"That duel was EPIC; can you get me some of those higher ranked cards?" Jo asked jumping up and down.

"No" Melissa said coldly.

"You're no fun" Jo said crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll ask, but no promises" Melissa said with a smile patting him on his shoulder.

Melissa walked down the spiral platforms and across the bridge leading into her home.

**Melissa's house**

**Entrance hall**

Walking from behind the jail cell Melissa and her group followed her to the entrance hall, where Sarah and Maka, who was currently looking at how large house was, standing near the front door.

"Hello again Maka, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked looking from her to Sarah.

"Oh, I just came to get an explanation as to why you attacked that boy in the market." Maka explained crossing her arms.

"He stole from me, and anything stolen from me I take back" Melissa said in a firm voice as her eyes started to glow green. Closing her eyes, Melissa continued "Whether it was a prank or not, we will follow the rules we were told to follow, Headmaster Ambrose put me in charge and I plan on keeping everyone in check."

"Couldn't you report him for theft or something?" Maka asked trying to look for some other way she could have gone.

"What happened is in the past, there is no point in arguing about it" Melissa said walking past her and up to the door.

"Maka…Chop!" she said hitting Melissa upside the head with the spine of a book. "You're a real jerk you know that!" she shouted walking out the front door.

"What's her problem?" Melissa asked getting up off the ground, rubbing the knot on her head.

The others just shrugged and then walked to the door. Leaving the house the six of them walked down the stair case, only to find Maka staring over the edge down at Death city.

"Need a hand getting down?" Sarah asked walking up from behind her.

Nearly jumping off, Maka fell backwards onto the ground then stood up again.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot I was up here." She said scratching the back of her head.

Everyone smiled and slightly laughed as they all gathered their mounts and headed back down to Death City.

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 4 of Transfer Trouble I hope you all liked it and like always please leave a review I look forward to reading what you all have to say, and tell me how I did on the story and finally for those who wizards I used please tell me if I'm doing things you'd think they actually do in their situations. Till next time everyone later!**


	5. Mission Abort

**This is my Crossover of Soul eater and Wizard101 so leave me a review and tell me how I did. Disclaimer, I do not own Soul eater or Wizard101 that all belongs to kings isle except my O.C. Melissa BlueBreeze, nor do I own Joshua Ravendusk made by DeathySophia, Morgrim Deathspear made by Ra'zac Warlord, Onyx Seawhisper made by an unknown person, Sarah Goldflower made by ErinCollins, Robert Darkblood made by Shadowwalker00, and Reed Icemask made by Echo9hotel.**

Over the next few days had gone by now, Melissa sitting on the ledge of her home once again, staring down towards Death city. Observing, mapping and watching the alleys ways, other wizards and popular hang outs by the locals. Maka and Soul had left for Italy on a mission Reed accompanied them wanting to see how a mission worked and to just explore Earth, the place he'd never been that most, if not all, humans said they existed.

"Firsthand experience, and he's managing to keep his grades up, why can't Reed do that in wizard city?" Melissa asked herself stand up from the ledge. "I wonder what the others are up too" she commented leaping off the ledge and flying towards the ground.

She landed in the market where she was greeted by one of the merchants selling fruits and Vegetables.

"Afternoon Melissa, what's up, have you gotten use to living here yet?" she asked walking from behind the stand.

"Yes, I'm very adaptable, I'm surprised you all managed to adapt too" Melissa commented to her.

"Well like you said, some of us are adaptable, -" she said looking towards an elderly man's selling some jewelry to a couple wizards.

"Take it and go" the old man said swiping the little bag of gold out of the boy's hand.

"Then there's people like him" she finished sighing.

"Sorry to cut this shot but I need to get going, I'm looking for someone." Melissa explained with a bow before leaving.

**Italy**

Soul, Maka, and Reed were at this time driving through the streets, Reed was flying with his wings while Soul drove a motorcycle with Maka in back, Soul was getting over excited as was Reed seeing Earth for the first time.

"You're so cool, Italy!" he shouted.

"Is Italy really that cool, all I know about it is what I read in a book about Earth from the wizard city Library." Reed asked managing to keep up with Soul's bike.

"Yeah, this place makes my mouth water!" he said smiling "It's like an Italian pasta buffet here!"

Maka by this time had smashed the spine of a book into Souls head, and attempted to hit Reed to but he was out of reach.

"It's not a smart move to hit the driving a Motorcycle ya know?" Reed said to her dodging another swing from her book.

"We came here _strictly_ as an extra-curricular activity, got that?" Maka said looking at both the boys.

As Soul groaned he and Reed both nodded continuing off the street.

"Assassin Sonson J. is our target, right?" Soul asked Maka turning and heading down another street.

"Glad you two got my point" Maka said staring off down the street.

"I heard these guys only come out at night, what are we going to do until then?" Reed asked looking toward her.

"Kicking back comes later, first thing we need to do is reconnaissance in the town." Maka explained looking at Reed.

"Aw, why…" Soul complained coming to a stop. Setting up the kick stand as he and Maka got off and walked down the street.

"Let's see… reconnaissance, reconnaissance" she repeated to herself while the three of them walked down the street.

After about an hour the three of them wandered, Reed getting distracted by mostly everything, they had gotten nowhere.

"It's not that close to Halloween, is it?" one woman asked noticing Reed in his Samurai armor and Seraph wings.

"Is he cosplay like from Japan?" a teenager asked

"If he is what is he?" a girl said.

"What's with everyone, they act like they've never seen a wizard before." Reed said looking back at everyone.

"Well, I don't think they ever have" Maka explained as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Seriously, man, I heard man great and powerful witches and wizards came from earth, like…um…man what was her name again?" he asked himself not paying attention to where he was going before bumping into someone, "May bad" he said walking onward with Soul and Maka.

"Whoa, hold it, you little…" The man said grabbing him by the neck of his armor.

"Can I help you?" Reed asked staring at him blankly.

The man wore a gray sweatshirt, brown jeans, a set of matching brown shoes, a red baseball cap turned backwards and his ears were nearly covered in piercings.

"Asshole, what's with that attitude when you've just bumped into someone, and what with the costume, this isn't Halloween kid. Do you even know who we are?" the man shouted in Reeds face.

"You two go on ahead I'll find you in a bit." Reed said grabbing the hilt of his katana.

"H-hey, don't kill him!" Maka shouted catching the man's attention.

Looking down the man saw the sword and quickly released his grip and backing off. Suddenly more and more of what seemed to be his friends stated appearing and circling Reed. With a sigh he drew the sword and held it in front of him. Placing his index and middle finger in front of his face, he closed his eyes. With the katana he started drawing a symbol into the air that resembled a pyramid with an eye in the middle. As it vanished, the ground started to shake before splitting right underneath his feet, and from that crack came a creature double their size, extremely muscular but it only had one eye in the middle of its face wielding a massive stone hammer.

"Well gents, I'd love to stay but I've got a duty to perform" Reed said leaping from the Cyclops's shoulder and landing in front of Maka and Soul. "Beat them to a pulp, but don't kill them." Reed ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the Cyclops said before dropping the hammer and swinging its fist at the men, who were running away at this point.

"Let's get going" Reed said patting both of them on the shoulder.

The two of them stared from the Cyclops then to Reed before following him down the street.

**Meanwhile in Death City**

Walking down the street Melissa walked among the familiar faces of the Ravenwood students and friendly workers and shop owners. Unknown to in the shadows of an ally stood a hooded figure, with a tiny dragon of red and black resting on his shoulder. Reading a book about the undead, he looked off toward the street then back to the book, shrugging off the chill crawling up his spine.

"I saw Morgrim earlier, Reed isn't here, Robert is playing basket ball with some of the locals and a couple other wizards, Sarah's behind me, where's Onyx?" Melissa thought, counting her group on her fingers, to herself walking around the park.

Looking at an alley behind a building Melissa suddenly got chills running up her spine.

"She's down there" Melissa thought signaling for Sarah to follow her.

With a quick look down the alley, Melissa could barely make a figure leaning against the wall. Walking toward the figure, the dragon on her shoulder looked at her as did the girl herself.

"Hey Onyx, I'm trying to get to know my group a little better, you want to hang out or something?" she said with a smile on her face.

The girl didn't reply, she simply shook her head and went back to reading.

"What're you reading, 'Deaths grip on reality', that's a good book" Melissa said looking at the page Onyx was reading.

Onyx looked surprised that another wizard, and a life wizard at that, knew the book she was reading just by looking at the pages.

"No spoilers, I want to read this at my own pace." Onyx said rereading the sentence she was on.

"Your only a journeyman Necromancer right, I know death too, I know they don't teach magic here so if you want I can give you some lessons." Melissa suggested with another friendly smile.

Onyx stared at her for a minute before nodding and bookmarked the page she was on. With the book closed, the three girls left the alley heading back to the park.

"Let's go to my house I have proper materials there." Melissa said opening her wings and hovering in the air.

Onyx gave a whistle, and a black Pegasus flew from the sky landing in front of her.

"Sarah why not go and hang out with some of your friends, you don't need Death lessons from me" Melissa explained patting her on the shoulder.

"Oh ok" Sarah said, she looked disappointed knowing she couldn't help with her lesson.

The two took off leaving Sarah by herself, alone in the park with nobody but herself. A whisper came for her, it wasn't from Melissa, but another girl she'd planned to hang out with. With a smile she replied and ran from the park and down the street, to a house at an apartment complex.

**Melissa's court yard**

"Ok first off, show me what you know" Melissa instructed and she set up a training dummy for Onyx.

With a nod Onyx used a death blade and ward then summoned a Banshee and attacked the training dummy.

"So you don't know the Vampire spell yet, ok we'll start there." Melissa said pulling a Vampire spell card out of her personal dueling deck. "Memorize this so you can use more later." She said handing Onyx the spell card.

"Thanks" she said studying the card for a good minute. After attempting to memorize it she placed it into her deck, shuffled it and drew the appropriate amount of cards for a duel. With a smile on her face she saw two vampires in her hand.

"Now that you've got it memorized, you'll need to train with it, now you can train here at my house if need be and I will set a different number of difficult training dummies."Melissa explained walking over to the original dummy she'd set up. "You can choose to train with me or the dummies, but I'm telling you now if you duel me I won't hold back, so only train with me when you are ready understood?" she asked with a fire burning in her eyes.

"I understand" Onyx said with a positive attitude. "I want to fight a Rank 3 elite first" she said as a fire begun to burn in her eyes as well.

With a snap of her fingers the current dummy walked back as a different one stepped forward, this one looking like a clock work golem, "Elite" Melissa said as the Golem possessed the order.

"Affirmative, Elite mode activated" it looking toward Onyx "Target acquired, attack mode initialized".

As Onyx and the golem fought each other Melissa watched to make sure she didn't get herself killed, a boy watched from on top of the archway. With a confused looked, he thought to himself "She's willing to help her even thought she is the opposite school, I'll admit I never saw this coming." He thought standing up.

"Hey Morgrim, how long do you plan to be up there?" Melissa asked not taking her eyes off Onyx.

Looking straight at her he was none the less surprised that she saw him. "So, how long did you know I was here?" He asked leaping from the archway to the ground then over to Melissa.

"I knew you were there the whole time" she replied

"Why teach her, you know you're not a Necromancer" Morgrim asked her arms crossed.

"I may not know the fundamentals but I can still teach the basics" Melissa replied

"Need a hand, you need a necromancer's help her to properly teach it." Morgrim suggested.

She merely nodded, noticing Onyx beat the dummy.

"You got the hang on it, but let's not rush things, come back tomorrow and you can keep training with my dummies or nature cratures." Melissa said dragging the golem away.

"Why not keep training, we got time." Morgrim suggested

"No it's getting late, we've got classes in the morning" Melissa said looking at the yawning sun.

**Back in Italy**

"Finally found you big guy" Reed said smirking with his Katana drawn pointed at a man with a paper sack on his head.

"Power…souls…" he muttered holding onto a bottle of alcohol.

"Emerald Lake Assassin, Sonson J., I'll be taking your soul" Maka said stand on the roof behind him as she held Soul, in his scythe from, over her shoulder.

Looking at the three he focused on the boy in front of him. Grabbing a butcher knife he ran straight at Reed attempting to stab him, in a split second Reed had countered the attack disarmed him and finally cut clean through him with his sword killing Sonson J. and turning him into a little reddish orb with a tail on the top. As Maka leapt from the roof she was on, Soul turned back into his human from, grabbing the Soul orb.

"Dude what are you going to do with that thing?" Reed asked wiping the blood off his sword before sheathing it and walking up to Soul.

"Eat it" he said swallowing the whole thing before chewing it and gulping. "Maka, thank you for this excellent meal" he finished clapping his hands together.

"I'm the one who killed the guy, you know" Reed said irritated

"And with that, the extra-curricular assignment's done, right?" Maka asked hoding her hands together in front of her.

"Yeah, and this makes the third soul" he said patting his stomach.

"Dude what do those things taste like?" Reed asked holding onto his own stomach.

"They don't really have a taste, but the felling in your throat is unbelievable" Soul commented with a smile.

"Speaking of which, how do you think Black Star's doing on collecting his Souls?" Maka asked her partner.

"They have a 'let's not catch any souls this year' mania, probably not well." He commented causing Maka to slouch over.

"Poor Tsubaki-chan…" Maka said with an ashamed tone in her voice.

"Black Star's motives aren't geared towards soul captivation." Soul said looking off the roof.

"Why not, I thought all weapons and partners had a goal to collect 99 kishin souls or whatever, and one witch soul." Reed asked looking confused like Maka.

"Shall we go home then?" Soul asked avoiding his question. "Wait on the ground for a bit, I'll bring the bike around."

"I can get up back to death city in the blink of an eye" Reed said catching Souls attention.

"Wait guys" Maka said sounding conserned.

"What is it?" the guys asked in unison.

Turning around, Maka looked at a Church building. "That building"

"I thought we came here to do a mission not play around" Reed commented crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Maka what's the big deal?" Soul added

Maka whispered to herself "What is it? this feeling…so many agitated soul are being…" Maka's expression then changed to one with concern and anger "ugh, the noise is terrible! I have to concentrate." Closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling she had. "The souls of weapon and a Technician, one response of each. Fifty to sixty human souls as if they're surrounding the two."

"Wow, I know some people can sense the presence of others, but that many that far away, I'm impressed" Reed said with a nod and smile.

"You can tell that much?" Soul asked moving around her to see her face.

"This is the first time" Maka responded "The human souls are probably that gang from earlier"

"Now that you mention it, where's my Cyclops?"Reed asked looking down towards the streets. "Anyways what's the deal with them?"

"They were Delinquents, but they were still humans. None of them have become kishin eggs."

"Leave them alone, then" Soul said placing his hands in his pockets. "Today's Saturday night, you know. Maybe they've all got the 'fever'…"

"What fever?" Reed asked confused

"You idiot, don't make irresponsible comments!" Maka shouted at the two of them. "As Shibusen students, we can't let this go! I've got a bad feeling about this! It's too late after something happens."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." the guys said together

Maka, Soul and Reed headed straight for the ringing bell tower located on top of the church. The three of them stopped in front of the church looking up at the bell tower.

"Well we're here." Reed said placing his hand on his sword.

"Hey you don't need that" Soul said noticing him.

"Maybe, but something tells me I will" he said walking up to the door.

Looking up once more Soul commented "They like this stuff don't they? Gothic architecture."

"No way! That can't be!" Maka shouted

"Hey, whats up?" soul asked

"How can this be? In an instant…" Maka said with a serious look on her face. "Vanished"

"The bell? Yeah it stopped ringing." Soul said walking over.

"No the human souls…just vanished all together, leaving the weapon and the technician." She said placing her hand on the door. "I have a feeling that I shouldn't open these door." Maka thought to herself. But I have to see it. As a Shibusen student, I have to see who did this."

Pushing open the doors, a gust of wind blew out stirring Maka's cloak like coat, and Reed's samurai flag banner. There at the end of the church, near the alter, stood a figure holding his right arm, dressed in a black dress with white cufflinks and pinkish hair.

"See? The door opens inwards." The figure said turning to the three of them.

"I only see one guy" Reed said, his hand still on his sword.

"Yeah where's his partner?" Soul asked looking over Maka's shoulder.

"I can't belive this!" Maka said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Belive what?" the guys asked

"Medusa-sama, it seems two more have arrived." An unknown voice said

"It took them this long to figure that out?" Reed thought to himself "Wait, who said that?"

"Shut up, Ragnarok! Be quiet!" he said look away from the three.

"I get responses from the souls of both weapon and a technician. Which mean…inside of his body, there's a weapon."

**Back at Death city**

"I was careless…" a man dressed in black said to himself "I can't believe Maka was on an extra-curricular assignment… To meet Maka, I had to enter shibusen no matter what. But to me, there's a big obstacle in this school. Franken…Stein! I just wanted to see my daughter, but why must there be such a huge wall?! But papa won't lose, when I overcome this damn wall, papa's love should spread endlessly inside Maka's heart! But before that, I need the nurse here to treat the wounds of my heart." His finished off, daydreaming to himself.

As the door to the room opened stars sparkled in his, running over to the figure in the door, he then hugged the girl, rubbing his face over her chest.

"I've waited for you, my angel! Hurry up and treat my heart with your medical love!" he said to her before looking to her face.

Gasping in astonishment he realized it wasn't the nurse but a one of the transfer students, to be more specific Melissa, who was blushing at the man hugging her.

"Umm…who are you?" Melissa asked nervously not knowing what to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were the nurse." The said letting go of her.

"The nurse, you mean him?" she asked pointing to the man behind her, who turned out to be Professor Stein.

"Yo, senpai. I've been looking for you." Stein said as the light reflected off his glasses.

"Man, that guy is a pervert!" Melissa thought to herself covering her breasts.

"Why…Stein…" he stuttered holding onto his legs as he sat shacking on top of one of the beds "I don't know what you're thinking but the stitch marks I got from your experiments have all completely disappeared! I'm not scared of you anymore!" He shouted hiding under one of the blankets.

Melissa couldn't help but fall to the floor laughing. Two more figure heard the man's entire speech from the hall, but when they entered the room behind stein they fell over laughing too.

"Not scared huh, they why are you hiding?" one of the two new figures said trying to catch his breath before laughing again.

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard and have seen" the other one said with a female voice.

Pushing up his glasses Stein spoke "So you've noticed how your middle toes were all switched over from right to left and left to right?"

"Are you serious?! How could you do that to me?!" he shouted taking his shoes off examining his feet.

"I'm lying." Stein said tilting his head.

The man's jaw dropped right onto the surface of the bed.

"But, Maka-chan's gotten big, hasn't she?" stein asked with a smile. "When I heard senpai was getting married, I was so worried."

This caused the man to look surprised as he continued to listen like the three transfer students were as they lay on the floor.

"I thought it's never work out. However, seeing you so happy with your new family let me rest assured." Stein continued.

Suddenly the man got the 'derp' face.

" 'All's fine. The love of these two is eternal," I thought" Stein finished, and then there was an awkward silence.

After about a minute the man on the bed spoke.

"Well, you probably don't know, but…the truth is…last month we got a divorce."

The three kids now looked like they were regretting laughing at him till Stein said.

"Oh, I knew!"

With an angry look on his face, the man in black grabbed Stein by his caller and shook him like a madman "Dammit, you son of a…! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" Stein said in the midst of being choked.

"Wha-?"

"The demon sword has appeared" Stein said with an emotionless stare.

"That can't be good" Melissa thought to herself standing up off the ground.

**Italy**

**The church**

"What the hell is he?" Reed asked as he stood at the entrance with Maka and Soul, in scythe from.

"His weapon is coming out be careful." Maka instructed holding soul in a battle ready stance.

The boy, or girl, suddenly started to groan as he, or she, held their head. He started screaming throwing his head all around before finally bending over; a bulge could be seen on his back. The bulge soon begun to move as it then exploded expelling some black ooze from his body. The ooze still connected with the kid's body, begun to take shape forming the upper half of a human body with muscles and abbes. The face was blank excluding the big white X in the middle of its face and the white balls used for its eyes that also had X's on them. Looking at the three the creature them begun hitting the kid it was connected to.

"Damn it, I told you to knock it off already!" the boy shouted as the creature making the creature stop.

"Whoa, no, no, no, no. Chrona'a scary when he's nervous."

"That thing talks?" the three asked with sweat-drops on their heads.

"Hunting human souls is forbidden! Are you guys Shibusen Students?" Maka asked the boy.

"I doubt he is, look at him, he gives me the creeps." Reed said trying to shake the chill crawling up his spine.

"Shibusen? What's that?" he asked as the creature made 'Chrona' do a fish face, like some parents would do with their children. "That person said I could. What's wrong with that?"

"It's against the rules; if you were a shibusen student you would know that!" Reed said drawing the red symbol of fire. The air looked like it was turning a bright red color as a bird made of pure flames appeared before him taking up half the space in the room. "Let's take him down guys!"

"Right" the other two said.

As the entity on the boy's back shifted into a cloud like form, the boy reached into it pulling down the hilt of a sword as the rest of it formed the blade.

"No way, a sword?" Reed said looking partially scared.

Without warning Chrona zipped toward the three with the sword doing an under hand swing. An easy block for Maka, she then proceeded to bitch slap him.

"You're going to hurt me to?" he said looking back at her.

Maka didn't hold anything back, attempting to hit him she hit the ground flipped over him and landed on him knocking him to the ground. With one last attempt she swung, only to have Souls blade stop right at his skin.

"That kind of blow won't be able to slice me in half." Chrona said looking from the cut to Maka.

Blood could be seen dripping onto the floor, but something about it was unlike anything any of them had seen before. His blood was Black.

"If was can't cut you then we'll crush you" Reed said summoning another Cyclops. "Get the kid in the dress" he ordered

"Yes sir!" the Cyclops said swinging it hammer over its head.

"Maka, Soul move!" he shouted, the two leaped out of the way as the Cyclops brought down its hammer.

In one swift move Chrona cut the head of the hammer in half. As the Cyclops staggered, Chrona swung at its knee forcing it to the ground. He then drove the blade into the Cyclops chest killing it, the creature merely vanished.

"It didn't have a Soul so you can't eat it!"Reed said getting up off the ground and vanishing before reappearing next to Maka.

It was around now that he seemed to be in a conversation, but with who the three wondered. After a second he grinned turning as his eyes begun jumping all about.

"I see I just have to kill them. I didn't realize that. Don't you want to…?"

"Oh just shut up you lunatic!" Reed shouted swinging his sword creating a wave of fire.

The fire engulfed the boy before disappearing leaving only the boy seemingly untouched. He was leaning backwards; he then raised his sword into a position in front of him.

"Ragnarok. Scream ressonince." Chrona commanded.

With a creepy smile on the sword the mouth opened creating a terrible screech followed up with a wave of black ooze.

"Look out!" Reed shouted creating a field of energy around the three of them.

The wave crashed against the shield before the shield vanished. Chrona then appeared from behind the ooze swinging at them, Reed barrel rolled and Maka blocked only to have the sword screech again hurting Soul in his weapon form.

"Maka, is he ok?" Reed asked charging Chrona. The two begun swinging and slashing at one another practically everywhere.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked, he didn't respond. "Reed, he's not responding!"

"That's not good, we need to get out of here," Reed shouted dodging several incoming attacks, "Open those door and get out of here I'll be right behind you!" he ordered.

Maka turned to the door and begun running up to it, attempting to open it she bashed against it several time before Reed crashed into the spot next to them.

"That's not good." Chrona said raising Ragnarok, the sword, into the air making his screech again, "You need to know your surroundings. The doors open inwards."

Chrona swung the sword in an over hand style motion, in that moment Soul turned back into his human shape to guard Maka sacrificing himself to protect her, his blood spilling on the floor.

"No…" Maka thought petrified at what she'd just witnessed.

Author's Notes:

Hey guys sorry about taking so long, I was experimenting with other story ideas I had just posted another chapter earlier today in fact so this is an accomplishment on my part.

And with that I hope you all liked this chapter and like always leave a comment in the review on how I did. Bye!


	6. To the Rescue

**Hey everyone I'm finally back with chapter 6 of Transfer Trouble, I know it's been like forever so let's get on with the story and I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long.**

**Italy**

"I screwed up" Maka thought witnessing her partner hit right in front of her.

Maka felt her heart skip a beat as Soul, her partner, fell to the ground, bleeding.

"No…Soul..."

"My god Soul, dude you ok?" Reed asked in a panic seeing him lying on the ground.

"Guys, hurry up and get out of here…" he uttered.

"And leave you, no way in hell!"

As Crona approached the three he took his stance ready to deliver the final blow before, in a bright flash of light stood seven figures one of which was holding a black scythe which was pierced through Crona's body.

"What the..?" he panicked looking at the man, whose face was covered in stitches.

"Dr. Stien!"

"Melissa, and the others too!" Reed shouted happily.  
"Papa has arrived!"

"Well now, Soul looks the worst for wear, let me help fix him up." Melissa offered kneeling over Soul. Pulling a card out of her deck, Melissa summoned a fairy that immediately covered Soul in a green aura, in barely a moment his wound begun to close, but slowly.

"How is he?" Maka asked looking toward her.

"Soul will be ok, just let the fairy heal him and he'll be alright." Melissa assured her.

Looking at Spirit, he seemed shocked and disappointed.

"Professor you're not here to show boat, we're here because of him." Onyx said pointing to Crona, who was by now getting up off the floor, then he starting to get pummeled by the thing erecting from his body, something about his wound, but no one really heard.

"Dr. Stien, who are those guys? Never seen anything quite like them, not even in wizard city." Jo asked.

"He is the reason why the DWMA was created."

"The reason the DWMA was created?" Maka asked looking up toward them.

"Does that mean… he's a Kishin?" Morgrim asked.

"This guy looks too weak to be a Kishin if you ask me." Robert snorted.

"You're correct, he's still one stage prior to becoming a Kishin."

**Flashback**

"Go with death scythe, and stop the demon sword from awakening into an Kishin." Death ordered.

"Right. That is the reason why you brought me back to the academy, after all. I shall take care of it."

"We cannot allow the Kishin to ever be born again. I'm counting on you Stien."

"Wait Lord Death, one of the other students I'm in charge of is with Maka and Soul, I have to go too and make sure that he's all right." Melissa Shouted.

"I'm sorry, but, I cannot let you or anyone else go with Stien and Spirit, you could get hurt."

"I'm going with him weather you say I can or not, I may be just a transfer student but I'm still in charge of the others as well as myself."

"Out of all the other witches and wizards, how are you compared to all of them?" Death asked after a minute.

"I'm better than the rest." She said confidently.

"Hmm…Very well, let's see if what your saying is true."

**End flashback**

"Now then let's get to work, Melissa you're up first."

"Hia!"

Griping her Flute tightly in her hand, Melissa uttered a chant under her breath and in a bright green flash, her Flute turned into and long sword with a crescent shape at the end as well as what seemed to be electricity arcing up and down from the sword to the hilt of the sword.

"The Lifeforce blade." Jo smirked.

"Dr. Stien, those two boys are too powerful, she could get killed!" Maka shouted.

"She'll be ok, she took the risk of fighting him, in exchange for coming to help."

"She… she did?"

"This will be good." Morgrim smiled.

"Do your best Senpai!" Onyx cheered.

With a happy smile she nodded turning to her opposites.

"Fight me you creeps!" Melissa shouted to Crona catching both his and the muscular creatures attention.

"You wanna die little girl, so be it! Let's go!" and with that said it morphed back into his body, retaking the shape of the sword.

"I've never seen a girl like her before, I don't know what to do!" Crona shouted charging towards her.

"Eat her! Every last one of them!" the beast shouted from within the sword.

With one quick step, he swung his sword. A deep breath was all the time Melissa need to do was she needed. For what seemed like an instant for everyone else, was several moments to her, and that's all she needed. In that brief moment she drew "spirit armor", cast it on herself and had her sword ready to swing for a counter attack. Crona slashed Melissa a cross her chest, but it proved ineffective against her ward.

"My turn!"

With a quick swing and sweep of her leg, Melissa knocked Crona off balance and to the ground, grabbed his ankle and then threw him back to the other side of the church, creating a cloud of dust.

"Well, she's not too bad." Stien said admiring the work she'd done to the boy.

"That what happens when someone underestimates what she can do." Sarah said with a smile.

"Yeah, like she said out of all of us here, she is no doubt the best fighter and wizard here."

Walking toward the back of the chaple, she stepped over a black blood puddle Crona had coughed up when she hit him. Suddenly there was yet another attack, but this time from the blood itself as it attempted to stab her through her legs but to no avail.

"This wards saved my life more times than I can count now." She smiled.

"The blood itself is a weapon, what kind of power is that?" Spirit asked.

"He's a demon sword, created by the overhunting of souls."

"He's right, we have to stop him here or he'll become a Kishin for sure!" Melissa asserted.

"What's more, with that meister and demon sword soul it looks like the bullying nature of the weapon is keeping the introverted personality of the meister confined. Right now, it looks like…"

"The bullyee is still fighting back against the bullyer." Melissa interrupted.

"Right, when he's completely swallowed up, they get dangerous."

"There's also the snake thing coiled around him."

"Can someone please tell me what going on?!" Reed shouted in annoyance.

All they could do was shrug their shoulders, because they themselves didn't even know.

"Apparently both Melissa and Stien can see his Soul, and the thing that's wrong with it." Onyx replied.

"How can she do that? We're wizard and we can't see the souls of living beings!"

"Meisters have the ability to see the souls of living humans." Jo stated.

"He's right if you'd pay attention in class you'd know that, but I'm curious, how come Melissa can do it so quickly?" Morgrim wondered watching as both she and Stien fought against Crona.

In almost 30 seconds of fighting Crona, Stien managed to throw him outside before attempting to get hit the bloody needles. Both him and Melissa dived outside, where Crona, was waiting for them.

"Well he's tougher then he looks right professor?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"I'm going to dissect it!" Stien proclaimed, before seeing the dozens of floating blood drops in the air.

"You both are through now!" the odd creature cheered happily.

With the blood drops turning into needles Melissa drew two death shields casting them upon Stien and herself. With the spells in effect the needles begun spinning and spinning around the two of them before attempting to stab them. After a bright flash all that remained was Spirit, in weapon form.

"Huh, where'd they go?" the creature asked looking around.

"Right here!" Melissa shouted cutting a deep gash down his back.

"My turn!" Stien said from the air above him.

With a swift kick to the head, he knocked Crona dizzy before both he and Melissa used a Soul wavelength.

"The needles are coming!" Robert warned them.

"Nah, he's done." Melissa replied turning her sword back into the flute it was before.

"Let me, I'll have to finish him." Stien said picking Spirit up from the ground.

"Hold on… I'm suddenly feeling another soul nearby."

"What do you mean?" Stien asked curiously.

Suddenly Crona started to have what seemed like spikes trying to shoot out all over his body.

"What the hell is he doing?" Spirit asked

"He's going through rejection." Stein replied.

"The soul wavelengths that had been united up until a moment ago are now all scrambled." Maka commented watching painfully as Crona went through the rejection.

"Soul protection, release." An unknown voice said.

In that instant, everyone now felt the soul that Melissa was talking about.

"That sensation… it's a witch!"

"Up there!" Onyx shouted pointed into the sky.

And sure enough, there in the sky, there was a woman sitting peacefully on a broom and around her a dark purple aura with tentacle like arrows emitting from all over.

"So… that's what a witch from earth looks like, no different from wizard city, only older." Reed commented.

"THAT is the witch's soul?" Robert asked shocked.

"But how…? We didn't feel that powerful soul a moment ago." Maka seemed visibly shaken by the sheer size of it.

"Soul protect." Stein replied.

"Soul protect? What the hell is that?" Morgrim asked.

"It's advance magic that some witches can use, it encloses the area around their own soul with magic ancd completely blocks their own wavelengeth."

"Witches have magic like that here on earth?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Yeah, but how were you able to feel her wavelength before she released Soul protect? Normally it camouflages them so their souls appear to be that of a normal human."

"I… I don't know actually, I just felt like someone was watching us, looks like my senses were right."

The witch begun an incantation, sounding rather complex, but also she seemed to be repeating. After saying that they had to be punished along with Crona she shouted the words 'Vector Arrows' sending a full barrage of arrow like projectiles.

"Wards, now!" Melissa shouted to the other.

With the arrows closing in the witches and wizards pulled out the wards, cast them and the arrows begun hitting the wards and shattering. Till soon there were none left.

"Let's be rid of this so called with shale we?" Jo asked with smiling.

"Is fighting all you do when you're not in class?" Sarah frowned.

"That not important, right now we deal with her." Melissa shouted pointing at the witch.

"Melissa right, we need to get rid of her." Onyx replied.

"No, Onyx, Sarah, and Robert you guys stay here, only Jo, Morgrim and I are the one who can fight against an opposite like her." Melissa said keeping her sights on the witch on the broom.

Without even a word spoken, the snake like tattoo begun to unwrap itself from her arm creating a massive snake that snatched Crona up from his laying spot on the ground.

"I just came here to take care of a little errand, but who would have thought I'd run into other witches, why are you allied with the DWMA?" The woman asked the children standing by Stein.

"We do what we want; we're not like you earthling witches." Onyx shouted to her.

"I see, well I really would like to stay and play a little longer, but right now, I have to excuse myself." With that said she begun to fly off before vanishing into a bright red streak of light."

"Let's go check on Soul." Melissa said right after she vanished.

"What about…" Spirit started.

"No, she's right, let's check up on him." Stein interrupted.

As Maka sat there, staring at Soul, laying unconscious on the floor, she couldn't help but feel sad. He protected her, from a death dealing blow, at the cost of his own life.

"Hey now, don't worry he'll be fine, Melissa is the best healer we know, she can fix him up good as new!" Reed said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you got nothing to worry about." Jo reassured her.

In an attempt to smile, she still couldn't help but look like she was about to lose him.

"Come on, let's go home." Spirit said placing his hand on Maka's shoulder.

**DWMA**

**Death room**

"Really? Melissa was that powerful? She could have fooled me, anyway how is Soul?" Death asked curiously.

"Both Stien and Melissa are operating on him right now. I think he will be all right." Spirit replied.

"Both of them? What exactly could Melissa do? Never mind, the Demon sword… and the Demon sword uniting with a meister… and behind it all is a witch, huh?"

Spirit just stood there, thinking of something to say but in the end coming up with a blank.

"Things are getting all crazy and problematic, huh?" He asked as if it were a joke.

"No offense lord death, but your taking this too lightly." Onyx said walking out from behind one of the pillars from the hallway.

"Am I?"

**Girls shower room**

"How did your extracurricular activity go?" a girl asked.

"Mine was ok, I guess." Sarah replied.

"Really? I have a remedial lesson tomorrow."

"I'd rather have a remedial lesson. Have you heard?" another girl said entering the conversation.

"A one-star kid named Soul Eater apparently got seriously injured, and had to be carried back."

"And what was worse was **I **had to carry him back." Sarah huffed crossing her arms.

"Really, why did you have to do that?"

"I'd rather not say." Sarah replied blushing.

"Soul…?" Tsubaki muttered walking by.

**Doctor's office**

Maka sat there on the floor, there with her was Jo and the others, excluding Melissa and Sarah, Reed was juggling several fire balls as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Couldn't you at least try to look sad, Soul could possibly die!" Onyx shouted to him.

Maka looked like she might have cried after hearing her comment, covering her mouth she apologized with a bow.

"Nice work ex-lax." Jo teased.

Suddenly the door opened and both Melissa and Stein walked out.

"You guys waited here this whole time?"Melissa asked surprised to see them.

"You all should have gone and taken a shower, you could have come back after." Stein said searching for something inside of his coat.

"How is Soul?!" Maka shouted standing up.

"He'll be a-okay!" Melissa smiled holding up her thumb.

"Yeah, he needs to get some rest and quiet, he should be fine." Stein commented placing his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "And I must say, Melissa here is quite the doctor."

Maka and the other were quite relieved to hear this statement, and now were cheerful once again.

"Thank you very much, both of you!" Maka exclaimed hugging both Melissa and stein.

"You can go in and see him if you want." Melissa smiled patting Maka on the head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it fine." Stein smiled.

"Okay, thank you!" Maka smile before walking into the room, followed by everyone else.

"You two shouldn't feign smiles like that. So, what is Soul's condition, really?"

"His wound is all right, thanks to Melissa and her nature for healing magic."

"But there is one thing we're worried about."Melissa commented looking really worried.

"What is it that's bothering you two?"

Melissa looked up at Stein, he just nodded before looking back to Spirit.

"That would of his is a curse he going to have to carry."

"Curse? What do you mean? Is he all right?" Spirit asked worried.

"The demon sword Ragnarok's black blood has gotten mixed with Soul's blood. It's not yet clear whats going to happen to him, none of my magic can separate the blood from souls body. He could get lucky and have nothing wrong with him or his body could try and reject the blood."

**Resting room**

"Soul…I'm sorry" Maka thought watching her unconscious partner sleep in the bed in front of her.

"Hey Maka come on, don't worry, he's fine. Melissa is one of the best healers ever and she won't let him die yet." Onyx smiled in an attempt to cheer her up once more.

"You did it for me…" Maka cried, "Just you wait okay? I'm going to become as strong as you are Soul."

"Yeah, don't ever give in, you can get stronger and you'll be able to defeat that demon sword."

"Thank you all for being here, it means a lot to me." Maka sniffed.

"We're you classmates, of course we're going to be here, and we're going to stay here with you till he gets better!" Morgrim smiled.

"But I have…" Sarah started but was shut up by an elbow being jabbed into her arm.

Looking at Reed with anger, but with met with a face full of sorrow and despair. Reeds head suddenly jerked toward the door as his ear begun twitching like crazy.

"We got company, two people, by the sound of the footsteps it sounds like…"

The door was then broken off its hinges and sent flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Running into the room was none other than Black Star.

"Soul! Are you ok?!" Black Star shouted beginning to strangle Soul in his sleep. "Snap out of it! I'm here for you!"

"Black Star you idiot, knock it off!" Reed immediately shouted throwing a punch right into Black Stars face and sending him flying out the window.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"He'll be fine, maybe with a bruise or two but fine." Jo smiled watching Reed hold his hand in pain.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's his skull made of Iron or Titanium?" Reed asked with a painful smile on his face.

"Thanks Reed." Maka muttered.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh my, the door's been broken down." A new voice said walking into the room. "Things sure are lively in here, aren't they?"

"Oh, Dr. Medusa." Maka smiled. "Good afternoon."

"Doc, you here to see Soul too?" Black star asked running back into the room.

"Told you he'd be ok" Jo laughed.

"Um… Maka- chan?"

"Hai? What is it?"

"I wonder if you could pry off your father, who's clinging to my leg."

"Oh, my white-coated angel!" Spirit smiled, "Let today be the day you heal me with your medical love-ove-ove!"

"Professor…" the wizards said walking over Spirit.

Looking up he could see the dark auras of the six witches and wizards standing above him. Without getting a chance to say a word they started beating him to a pulp, in a matter of seconds Spirit himself was lying in one of the medical beds with a bleeding head.

"I have to say, Soul sure had rough time of it, huh?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, I'm Sorry." Maka replied, "It was all because of me."

"Cheer up." Medusa smiled placing her hand on Maka's shoulders. "Maka, "I'm sure you'll become even stronger."

After a brief moment of silence she smiled. "Right!" she said turning around and walking to the group waiting by Soul's bed.

"Have you seen Dr. Medusa somewhere before, because I feel like I have." Sarah whispered to the other wizards.

"I get the feeling like I've seen her too, and not here at Death city." Onyx whispered back.

"Her aura looks similar too." Reed replied peeking at Medusa while she opened the medicine cabinet.

"I think I have, but I'm not 100% positive." Robert whispered.

"Well, there's nothing we could really do, so let's just meet back up with Melissa." Morgrim whispered to the group.

With a nod they all began to leave the room. Catching the eyes of the others, who just stared as the 6 of them left the room.

**The Sultans palace**

The wizards all gathered around the stair way to Melissa's house, looking around for sighs that she was or had been there.

"Well, is she here or not?" Onyx asked anxiously.

"These foot prints are fresh so she is still here I'm guessing." Reed replied pinching the leftover sand on the stair way.

"Well you guess was right." Melissa smiled appearing right behind them.

"Melissa, we need to talk to you." Sarah commented.

"What about?" Melissa asked raising an eye brow.

"It's about Dr. Medusa…" Mmorgrim replied.

With a sigh, Melissa pulled her hat off her head letting with wind blow through her hair. What none of the others saw on top of her head left them astonished, green colored cat ears.

"So, you guys noticed it too, huh?" she asked staring at them now with her blue silted eyes.

**Authors Note's:**

**Hey guys sorry it been FOREVER sense my last posting of this story but I'm finally back and with me I brought chapter 6 of Transfer Trouble so I hope you all liked it and thank you for your patients.**

**Like always please post how I did with the wizards I used in this story and I'll try to post another chapter again really soon.**


End file.
